Justice and The Thief: Chapter 2
Tristan "You by far win the title of most unorthodox weapon use." Dellilah teased, gesturing to my weapon, a Lucerne Hammer. Tristan frowned at her. "I like to be creative." "I'll say." She smiled. "What do you want Delillah?" "Aww come on, you can't say that you don't enjoy the company of your half sister?" "No-" "You can't lie Tristan." She cut me off "-Not at this time." I finish. She shook her head. "Did I ever tell you that I enjoy the fact that you can't lie?" "Yes you have. Multiple times." Tristan picked up his weapon and headed back to his cabin. Delillah followed close behind him. Delillah was his half sister, yes. They had the same father, Adam Brown. Yup they were siblings through their mortal father. Adam had somehow managed to attract the attention of Dike and Athena, the results were the birth his two children. You wouldn't be able to tell that from just looking at them though. Tristan had black hair and hazel eyes and his skin was a darker shade than most. Dellilah however had blond hair and grey eyes like most children of Athena. "Can you stop doing that?" Tristan scowled at her and her ability to finish a rubics cube without looking, damn. She stuck out her tongue at him, he shoved her playfully. Dellilah stepped back to gain some space and rushed forward to shove him hard, laughing. "Oof!" Tristan collided with something, seemed like it was another person. "Sorry." He apologised before turning around. Tristan heard the breath that got sucked out of him. He had bumped into a girl; now Tristan couldn't lie so believe this when he says that the girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Green eyes, long lashes, full lips, a single strand of black hair managed to escape from the beanie she was wearing. She covered from shoulders to ankles; isn't she hot in that outfit? "It's okay." She replied. She was frowning. Damn, did he do something wrong? "Sorry about that." Dellilah stepped forward. "That was my fault, not my brothers." "It's fine." She was busy looking around. "Are you looking for something?" Tristan asked. "Or someone?" She turned to him and frowned. "I-" "Whoa there Camilla." Another boy walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders; as if to calm her down. He looked at Tristan and gave him a apologetic smile. "Sorry, she gets a bit...irritant when she's under the sun for too long." "What?" "She's a child of Nyx. Being under direct sunlight is annoying." He explained. "Oh." Tristan replied. Great reply there. Dellilah looked at the new boy; Tristan recognised that glare. She looked like that only when was analysing something. "You're a child of Athena aren't you?" The boy looked at her in suprise. "Yeah I am. How did you know?" "The blond hair and grey eyes gave it away." Dellilah gave him a sly smile. The girl throws her hands up in frustration. "If you're going to chit chat then I'm just going to go. Porca Madonna!" She said what Tristan assumed to be a cuss word and stormed off. He could hear traces of a accent as well. The boy sighed. "i should probably go get her." "Nah, you go on with Dellilah. She's your half sister so she can show you around." Tristan offered. The boy bit his lip, deciding whether or not to agree to this. "Fine." He said finally. "Just remember not to take anything she says personally okay?" Tristan raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay then." "I'm Pratt by the way." "Tristan." He said before he turned and jogged to reach the girl. "What do you want?" The girl greeted him. :I'm trying to help you out." Tristan replied. "Where are you trying to go?" She frowned at him, keeping silent but finally sighed. "I want to meet the person in charge." "Chiron? Well follow me then, he's in the big house." "Fine." She was still frowning at him. Tristan hurried his pace so he stood in her way. "We haven't introduced ourselves by the way. I'm Tristan. Tristan Brown." She stopped and looked at him in confusion. "Tristan Brown?" "Yeah." "THE Tristan Brown is going to lead me?" Her lips curl up into a half-smile. "You've heard of me?" Tristan was smiling now too. "No." She smiled and pushed past him. Tristan managed a chuckle. "You are really something." He quickened his pace to walk beside her. Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Justice and The Thief: Chapter 3|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:03, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:FAS: After-story Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon